This invention relates to a land-clearing plow. More particularly, this invention relates to a land-clearing sub-soil plow designed to pull out brush and small trees by the roots, as well as to aerate the soil.
Root plows of various types have been known for many years. Typical root plows used in this country are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,101,794 and 3,032,123. Subsoil plows, for cultivating under and around rows of plants, and for aerating the soil prior to planting, have been known for a long time as well. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,229 and 2,688,910 disclose subsoil plows of typical construction.
South Texas presents unique problems in land clearing because it has a hard-packed caliche soil covered with heavy brush and low-growing mesquite trees. The mesquite trees have long tap roots which must be pulled out to clear an area for farming or grazing.
Presently available root plows suffer from the disadvantage that a very large tractor is usually required for pulling the plow, and such plows are impractical for use by the small farmer who needs to clear relatively small trees and brush from dense clay soils or caliche. The land clearing plow of the present invention is adapted for use with a tractor having a three point hitch, rather than large tractors having two-point hitches.
Presently known plow blades for use with standard size farm tractors are not effective for pulling out mesquite trees by the roots, since the tap root of a mesquite tree can extend as far as 10-25 feet deep. Root plows for use with larger tractors are usually required to be located in close vicinity to the tractor so such plows can utilize the leverage of the tractor's weight when engaging tenacious tree roots.
A primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved land clearing root plow and subsoil aerator.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved land clearing root plow which can be mounted to a standard three-point hitch of a standard size farm tractor.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a land clearing root plow which permits the plow blade to be moved both forward and backward, so that the plow blade bites into and securely engages large mesquite tap roots, or the blade cuts below the ground surface of smaller plants, thus severing such plants from their roots and effectively destroying brushy plants.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a land clearing plow having a shear pin placed near the joinder of the side arms of the plow, to prevent damage caused by overload to either the plow or the tractor when the plow blade hangs up on a tap root which may be too large or too deeply embedded in hard soil.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a land clearing plow which has an off-set cross beam on the frame located sufficiently distant from the plow arms and plow blade to prevent excessive forces being exerted on the tractor hitch, thus protecting against breaking the hitch or the plow.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a land clearing plow which is efficient in use, less expensive to manufacture, and durable.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are accomplished by providing a land clearing root and subsoil aerating plow of unique design and utility disclosed in the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention.